


The Double Date

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: A double date From Lee Crane's point of view
Relationships: Chip Morton/Original Female Character(s), Lee Crane/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in a multifandom fanzine under a different pseud.

I had the hard-on of a lifetime.

I drove my car down the deserted back road, making for the equally deserted beach at the end. In the back seat, Chip had his date's legs splayed over his shoulders and was lustily devouring her pussy. The enthusiastic slurping sounds, his date's gasps and giggles and aroused moans and his occasional low murmur and laugh had my cock stiff as a steel rod, and I wished I could turn around and watch.

But I kept my eyes on the road. All I could do at that point was unzip my pants to give my cock some breathing room. My date was watching avidly, though. She couldn't take her eyes off them, and I hoped I the sight would get her good and horny so I would benefit once I got the car stopped.

I parked the car toward the back of the secluded beach we brought our dates to in warm weather, then put it in park and turned around to catch the action in the back seat. This was their first date, but Chip's not one for wasting time -- his date was completely naked, stretched out along the back seat in total abandon as he went at her pussy with his mouth. He was just about naked himself -- his shirt was off, his pants were down around his ankles, and that big cock of his was good and hard, already sheathed in a condom. I could see it bouncing and bobbing as he tongued and sucked her. One hand supported her beneath her ass, while the other caressed one full breast, teasing one hard pink nipple. She didn't seem to notice that she was stark naked, or that they had an audience -- or, if she did know, she just didn't care. She just writhed under his ministrations, rubbing her pussy against his busy mouth, her hands tangled in his hair. Her moans and gasps underscored the action.

I looked at my date to gauge her reaction -- she was mesmerized by the sight, watching in disbelief. That's pretty common -- Chip is so single-minded when it comes to sex, so dedicated to pleasing his partner and enjoying himself that he forgets everything else. He could start fucking in the middle of Times Square on New Year’s Eve and not even notice the thousands of other people milling around. I'm sure he'd completely forgotten we were there. We, on the other hand, were very aware of his presence. Truth to tell, it would have been pretty hard to ignore.

I turned back just in time to see Chip bring his date to a shattering climax using only his tongue. He stayed with her as she rocked against him, sobbing as she came. He waited until she finished shaking, then moved up her body, suckling each breast before kissing her deeply. His mouth still on hers, he raised her hips to position her for his first thrust and was already deep inside her, thrusting in and out, when I asked, "I guess you're gonna finish here, huh?"

He looked a little dazed as he stopped and looked at me. "Huh?" I'd been right -- he had forgotten about us. Well, good pussy will do that to you. "Oh. Lee. Are we here already?" His eyes were glazed, his cheeks and chin were still wet with her juices, but he didn't seem to notice -- or care.

I nodded.

"Coming inside is always a lot more fun," he said, grinning. "But there's a lot more room to maneuver outside." He thrust into her deeply, once, twice, then withdrew, rubbing his cock against her pussy before pulling away. His date tugged at him, trying to get him back inside. But he kissed her gently, murmured something to her, and she finally nodded. He pulled up his pants, helped his date pull on some of her clothing, and kissed her one more time, long and slow. Then we left the car.

We grabbed blankets out of the trunk and walked down to a sheltered area we'd been to many times before. We'd found it at the end of our plebe year. The other middies didn't seem to know about it, and that was fine. We didn't need to have the beach overrun with more horny midshipmen and their girls.

A full moon gave bright illumination to the scene, so we walked further into the shadows cast by high dunes covered in beachgrass. No sense tempting fate. I spread the blanket on the sand; Chip walked past us about ten feet and spread theirs in a brighter area -- he likes to see what he's doing -- then pulled his date to him and started kissing her. She pawed at his clothes and he assisted her, stripping naked in mere seconds.

My date stared, fascinated. Even in the subdued lighting we could see that big cock of his waving in the air. Chip has the biggest dick I've ever seen, soft or hard, and it seemed that all the girls in the area knew about it. A large number of them had had it inside them, too.

My date hadn't been one of them – yet – and if I had anything to do with it, she wouldn’t be. But she was fascinated by the sight of that huge cock, the way it was straining towards the other girl as if it had a mind of its own as Chip methodically undressed her, never removing his mouth from hers. Then they were both starkly, utterly naked, and he was bearing her down to the blanket, spreading her legs, thrusting inside her in one smooth move. We could hear their moans as they fucked.

I had to get my date's attention back to me. I bent to her, kissing her, and she responded eagerly. I reached inside her shirt, unhooking her bra, then around to cup her breasts and tease her nipples, finding them already hard. She sighed and pressed against me, rubbing against the bulge in my pants. I took her hand and placed it on my erection. She began rubbing it, sucking my tongue.

We heard a gasp and a groan from the other two, and turned to look. Chip's ass was in the air, his cock deep inside the girl, and he was enthusiastically pumping away. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was pumping just as hard. Then, with a cry, she came. He sped up as she climaxed, then slowed down, kissing her, murmuring to her until she quieted, then began to move inside her once more.

I knew what would come next -- or rather, who would. He'd bring her to orgasm once, perhaps twice more before allowing himself to come. That was part of his attraction -- he never came until his parners were well sated -- several times, in fact. His control was remarkable, and the more they came before he did, the better he liked it. He's happiest when he's eating pussy, or with his cock buried to the hilt in a willing woman -- and where he's concerned, they're all willing. Every woman who's ever met him is fascinated by him, ready to drop their pants and spread their legs in a split second. Which, for him, is good -- because he's insatiable. Nothing kinky, though -- just straight fucking, using different positions, with pussy as an appetizer. I've never met anyone who likes sex more -- or who gets harder faster. A smile can have him erect and ready in three seconds. He'd have a great career in porno movies, with that big cock and his incredible stamina.

I began unbuttoning my date's blouse. I soon had it open, her bra pushed above her breasts, and we sank to the blanket. She'd unbuttoned my shirt and nbuckled my belt, and her hand was in my pants, rubbing my cock through my shorts.

I turned my attention to her skirt. Unlike Chip, who's got an exhibitionist streak and sheds his clothes at the slightest excuse, I preferred not to disrobe all the way -- it was easier to get presentable if unexpected company showed up. As long as the right body parts were exposed, I had no problem. So I pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties off, rubbing my fingers against her warm, wet pussy while I sucked on one hard pink nipple.

More groaning and cries from off to the side -- Chip's date was coming again. My date looked over, eyes wide. I was about to suggest that we hold off until they'd finished, enjoy the show they were putting on, when I felt her hand circle my cock and start stroking, hard. The show they were putting on was getting her good and hot, so why wait?

It was getting me hot, too, even though I was used to it. I got the chance to watch Chip a lot -- we nearly always double dated, and his standard operating procedure was to get his date's pants off pretty early -- like in the car. He'd charm her throughout dinner, pet and neck through the movie, and then head for his real goal after. In the warm weather we came here and fucked in the open; when it was cold we stayed inside my car. We steamed that old Ford's windows up a lot. I always let him have the back seat -- with his technique and sexual appetite, he needed it. The sacrifices you make for your friends....

I kissed her passionately, inserting one finger and then another deep into her while my thumb rubbed her clit. She moaned into my mouth and stroked e harder. Now, foreplay is fine, but there's nothing like the feel of hot pussy surrounding your cock to make you feel good, and she already had me hot to be inside her. She was hot too, wet and ready, rocking her pelvis against me, so I slipped the condom from my pocket as I pushed my pants down, rolled the condom on, pushed her legs apart, positioned the tip of my cock at her pussy, and slipped in.

She was hot, wet, and tight. She spread her legs, drawing her knees up, opening herself wider for me, moaning eagerly as she felt me slip my cock inside. I eased in slowly, letting her body accomodate itself to me. When I felt she was ready, I pushed my cock into her until my balls touched her ass, then started to withdraw. I pulled my cock out until only the very tip remained, then slid all the way in, repeating this action faster, then faster still. She pumped against me, her legs wide open, writhing from side to side. Her breath was coming faster now, and I knew she was just about ready to come. I drove into her harder, and she exploded, her muscles clenching around me and triggering my own orgasm. I groaned and drove into her as I came, then collapsed atop her.

Chip and his date were still at it when we cleaned up and adjusted our clothes. He was on his back now, being ridden hard. She rutted on him, her hands braced on his chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples, rubbing her clitoris hard against him, working towards one last orgasm.

I looked at Chip. His head was thrown back, eyes closed. His face was flushed, his teeth gritted, the cords in his neck standing out in sharp relief. His hands gripped her hips, and he was holding still, as still as he possibly could with her gyrating wildly on top of him. I could see he was close, so close to coming, and holding back only for her -- and having a hell of a time doing it. This would definitely be her last orgasm – even with his phenomenal willpower, he sure didn't have the strength to hold out for more.

Finally she came, crying out. He flipped her over onto her back before she was finished and drove into her in a flurry of frantic thrusts, grunting mightily with each stroke, finally coming with a great shout, almost a howl, before collapsing on top of her in utter exhaustion.

Neither one of them seemed embarrassed that we'd witnessed their display. I don't think they even noticed we were there. They rolled to their sides and cuddled for a while, kissing, talking in low voices that didn't carry to us. We walked to the car as they started to clean each other up. Their low sated laughter followed us.

We took the girls home not long after that. I dropped my date off first. I walked her in while Chip and his date necked in the back seat. We stayed at her door for a few minutes, kissing, feeling each other up some more, making plans to get together again soon.

As I walked back to the car, I heard more moaning coming from the back of the car. This time, though, it was deep, male. I got into the front seat, and turned to look around. Chip’s shirt was off again, his pants were down around his ankles, and his date’s head was in his lap. It looked like she had his entire cock in her mouth – no mean trick, considering its size. Her head bobbed up and down, her mouth moving the length of his cock. His hands were tangled in her hair, pushing her down on him.

This went on for some time. His moans got louder, louder, louder still, until with a strangled scream, he came.

She trailed her mouth up his abdomen and chest, licking, here, sucking there, nibbling at yet another spot, before Chip lost patience and pulled her up, settling her in his lap and fastening his mouth on hers. They stayed there, necking and nuzzling for the rest of the drive.

He quickly rearranged his clothing when the car stopped, then escorted her to her door. They stood there kissing for what seemed an eternity , then he copped one last feel and she went inside.

He climbed into the front seat with me for the ride back to the Academy. "God, I'm drained," he said, slouching down and leaning his head against the back of the seat.

"I'm not surprised." I looked at him. "Met your match?"

"I sure did. She's insatiable! She came six times -- six times, Lee!"

"I only counted four," I said, grinning.

He grinned right back at me. "You must have been otherwise occupied for the other two. She'd come like a freight train and then start in on me right away. 'Chip, fuck me harder' -- 'Chip, make me come' -- man, she must have said that twenty times. I thought I was gonna die by the time she finally let me come."

I looked over at him. " **Let** you come? You looked to be pretty much in control all along."

Chip shook his head. "It only looked that way. God, she was horny. Every time I thought I could let go, she'd start to come again, and I had to hold back. I almost lost it once, too. She was so damned hot!"

"I noticed."

He sighed heavily. "She wiped me out!"

"You don't look too unhappy about it," I said.

He ignored that. "And she wanted me to go down on her again after she sucked me off!"

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't. I'm exhausted. I've never felt that way with any woman before. " He slouched in the seat. "There's only one solution."

"Which is?"

He grinned. "I can't let sex that good get away! I'm gonna have to marry her."

And he did.

He broke off with every other girl he'd been seeing, and devoted himself exclusively to her. Eight months later, they were married in the Academy chapel, two days after graduation. They've been married for twenty years now, happy as two clams -- two very horny clams.

Our longer missions on _Seaview_ only make their reunions hotter -- Chip walks around the boat with a huge hard-on for the last two days of our missions, heads directly home as soon as he can, and no one sees him for the next two days. And when he does come back, he looks exhausted -- drained, but happy. They never did have kids, but Chip says the sex is better than ever....


End file.
